


History is Made at Night

by 221Breathe



Category: Smash (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 06:20:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7607080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/221Breathe/pseuds/221Breathe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karen is spending the night at Derek's place and wakes up to find him working on Bombshell in the middle of the night. Naturally, they end up tangled up in each other instead of the work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	History is Made at Night

**Author's Note:**

> I adore this couple and it was tragic for the show to end with their relationship and chemistry so unfinished. This scene takes place a few weeks into Karen and Derek's relationship and includes slightly sexual content. Sadly, all characters belong to the owners of Smash. Enjoy!

I descended down the silent, floating steps and simply watched him from afar. He had gotten out of bed a while ago and, after a failed attempt to fall asleep in his absence, I had padded after him.  
The salt and pepper hair was charmingly tousled as he lounged on the couch, papers surrounding him in an assumingly ordered chaos. In that moment, he looked like theatre itself—something that I assumed drew me and many other actresses to the enigmatic director. And as I studied him in his expansive, moonlit apartment, I felt a kind of reverence wash over me. As he shuffled pages full staging directions, script notes, and costume samples, I saw what history might remember Derek Wills as being: the essence of genius, one of the greats, and a man who truly bled for the art.  
But that untouchable image wasn’t all encompassing. I was still looking at the boyish, irritable man that would curse at every dancer, writer, and actress until the show matched the vision he had crafted in his mind.  
Currently, he was nibbling on the end of a ball point, his forehead creased in concentration. My eyes settled onto the point where the pen dipped behind those lips and I couldn’t tear my gaze away from his mouth. I also happened to be wearing one of Derek’s old, worn flannels that smelled of expensive cologne, openly contracting the material it clung to. I was taking a deep breath against its collar when Derek called me out of my musings.  
“If you’re going to just stare all night, you might as well sit down,” he drawled.  
I smirked and made my way down the rest of the stairs. “Don’t we have an early rehearsal tomorrow?”  
“Well, sadly the show isn’t going to fix itself. Somebody has to try and hold this bloody ship together.”  
I curled up beside him on the cream couch. “A ship that you happen to love,” I replied, looking over his shoulder at his messy notes.  
He turned his head to me and gave me a lopsided smile. “So you keep reminding me.”  
I settled under his arm, my cheek against his rough stubble. “Do you think I’ll be good enough to do her justice?” I asked softly after a moment. “And I’m not trying sound pathetic or fish for compliments it’s just…” I exhaled deeply. “It’s daunting.”  
Derek’s hand rubbed slow circles along my arm. “If there’s anything I know about you, Karen Cartwright, it’s that you can do Marilyn justice. You can show the world that she was more than a man’s fantasy and a stale metaphor for sex.” Derek turned to really look at me. “She was pure. And you’re the only one who can show that on stage next to sex appeal.”  
I kissed the corner of his mouth. “Thank you.”  
“Anytime, love.”  
I sighed contently as he continued to flipping through staging sketches. With my head against his warm chest and his steady breathing, it wasn’t very long before my eyelids started to flutter.  
“Darling, I must warn you this couch is quite uncomfortable to sleep on,” I heard a voice rumble beside me.  
I lifted my head to smile sleepily at him. “Then come back to bed with me.”  
“If I didn’t know better I’d say you were insinuating something, Ms. Cartwright,” Derek replied, eyes sparkling. I leaned in, my mouth just a breath away from his hungry lips.  
“And if I was…Mr. President?” I asked in an innocent, breathy tone.  
Derek growled before pinning me under him. I giggled, pulling his lips down to mine. I wound my fingers in his mused hair, letting out a moan as he nibbled down my collar bone.  
“And as good as my shirt looks on you--I want it off,” he commanded in my ear, already halfway done with the buttons.  
“If that’s what my director wants,” I teased, tossing it behind me.  
His smoldering gaze took all of me in as if it was our first time all over again. That look still made me tremble and a knot form deep in my abdomen—a knot that I knew only he could release for me. He slipped out of his shirt, and I ran my fingers down his chest hair, reveling in the feel of the man before me. His toned arms were flexed on either side of me, keeping his weight from crushing me. Yet as I unwound the belt from his jeans, I drew him down to meet me. The tantalizing friction provided by his hard length had both of us gasping, and rolling against each other for more.  
“Derek,” I groaned as he teased my entrance with those long, musician fingers. “Now, please.”  
“As you wish, darling,” he said, taking my bottom lip between his teeth. I responded by palming him through his jeans. After a groan and an involuntary buck towards me, he finally wiggled out of his jeans, smirking at me all the while.  
“Didn’t anyone ever teach you patience is a virtue?”  
“Didn’t anyone ever teach you when to stop talking?” 

 

Our love making concluded after I came undone twice in his arms and Derek found his release with my name on those delicious lips. Still catching our breath, we laid tangled up together.  
“Remember all those months ago when you had me sing to you on this couch in your shirt?” I asked my hand tracing circles idly on his chest. “It feels like lifetimes ago.”  
I felt him chuckle underneath me. “Did you ever think it would come to this?”  
I placed a kiss against his neck. “No. But I can tell you I’d do it all over again just to get to this point. Even the bit with Dev and Ivy.”  
I felt him stiffen under me at the mention of my ex’s name. I inched up so that I could look into those stormy, gray eyes that were beginning to look clearer.  
“I am the happiest I have ever been in my life, Derek. And I want you to know that I’ll follow you anywhere after Bombshell.” I bashfully tucked a stray curl behind my ear. “That is if you’ll still want me around.”  
Derek reached up to cup my cheek, his eyes tender as he gazed at me with adoration. “You’re my star. I’ll always want you around, love.”  
And so the actress and the director fell asleep amid sheet music, sunrise, and the taste of new beginnings.

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews make my life and thank you for reading! xoxo


End file.
